Hand tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. A hand tool, such as multipurpose tool, includes a number of tool members carried by common frame. A hand tool may include different combinations of tool members depending upon its intended application. For example, hand tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other hand tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tool members that are useful for the intended application. For example, hand tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening, and the like.
One reason for the popularity of hand tools is the capability provided by a hand tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single hand tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single hand tool.
As hand tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the hand tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In many circumstances, it is desirable for a hand tool to be small enough for use by the hands of one user. Moreover, it is even more desirable to provide a hand tool usable by only one hand of a user, as often, the other hand of the user may be otherwise occupied.
A hand tool may include one or more handles designed such that one or more tool members are disposed within the handles when not in use. By being stored within the handles, the form factor of the hand tool may be relatively small in comparison to the number of tool members carried by the hand tool. As such, the hand tool may have substantial utility and versatility, albeit in a relatively small tool. Often, the tool members stowed inside the handles of the tools may be rotatable or retractable between a stowed position and an operable (e.g., open) position. Safety is always a concern with hand tools and, thus, it is desirable for the tool member to be safely secured, whether in the stowed position or in the operation position so as to prevent accidental opening or closing of the tool member. As such, improved techniques for presenting a safe and compact hand tool are needed.